Isolation
by mainpart
Summary: Zurückgelassen, abgeschottet und isoliert, so findet sich Naomi wieder, in ihrem eigenen Alptraum gefangen, bis... .AU und n bissl was anderes
1. Chapter 1

**bin mir zwar n bissl unsicher, aber ich hoff, dass es trotzdem gut ankommt. **

* * *

><p>Habt ihr euch jemals gefragt 'was wenn?"... sicher, denn das jeder schon einmal. 'was wenn?' das ist die Frage, die ich mir täglich stelle seitdem ich hier bin. Die Wände sind rau, kalt, leer, so leer wie mein Inneres. Sollte jemand behaupten, es sei leicht allein zu sein, dann ist diese Person nichts weiter als ein Lügner. Alles um mich herum verblasst, von Tag zu Tag erscheinen mir die schrillsten Farben immer mehr zu einem unerbittlichen Grauton zu werden, doch ändern, kann ich's nicht. Mein Team hat mich zurückgelassen, ich sei zu schwach, zu zerbrechlich. Hätten die gesehen, was mir nicht erspart wurde, da draußen, dann wären die Alle n Fall für die Klapse gewesen. Nachts höre ich das Scharren an den verriegelten Türen und Fenstern und Tagsüber, wage ich mich nur raus, wenn es unbedingt sein muss. Gelandet bin ich in der Hölle auf Erden. Mitten Im Wald, umgeben von... diesen Viehchern. Selbst bei meiner Ausbildung wurde ich auf eine solche Situation nicht vorbeireitet und ich wurde auf so ziemlich alles vorbereitet. Terroristenanschläge, Gefangennahmen von Geiseln aber auch meiner eigenen Person, Überleben in der Wildnis, Kriegssituationen. Ich könnte zehn Menschen töten, ohne dass sie einen Hauch einer Chance hätten... Menschen, genau da liegt das Problem. Das da draußen sind keine Menschen. Ich lass mich auf der alten Matratze nieder und kratze mit meinem Messer einen weiteren Strich in den Beton, der mir als Wand dient. 49 Tage, das sind sieben Wochen, einen Monat und drei Wochen oder 1176 Stunden plus minus die Minuten, die ich nicht zählen kann. Sie sagten, sie würden mich nach spätestens zwei Wochen holen. Wie man unschwer erkennen kann, ist niemand aufgetaucht, doch ich warte. Sollte die Möglichkeit bestehen, dass noch jemand da draußen ist, dann wird er mich hier aufsuchen. Wie weit es sich wohl schon ausgebreitet hat? Ist es überhaupt etwas, was sich ausbreiten kann? Egal was noch auf mich zukommt... Dieses Mal bin ich Vorbeireitet. Jedes Lager ist begrenzt, so auch meines, deshalb hab ich mir gleich zwei angelegt. Das Gebäude oder eher der Betonklotz muss hier schon seit Jahrzehnten verweilen, ein Stützpunkt unserer Einheit. Es gibt ein Erd- und ein Untergeschoss. Den modrigen Keller hab ich umfunktioniert als Bunker, für den Fall der Fälle, dort unten werden mindestens 3 Menschen für locker 20 Jahre leben können, meinen Berechnungen nach zumindest. Der Wohnraum in dem ich mich derzeit befinde ist zwar trostlos aber abgesichert. In Krisenzeiten hat Ästhetik nichts zu suchen. Die Küche oder besser ausgedrückt, das was einer Küche nahe kommt ist ebenfalls mit ausreichend Lebensmitteln ausgestattet, ich werde leben so lange ich leben soll, dafür ist gesorgt. Ich starre auf den letzten Strich den ich eingeritzt hab, noch einer und ich bin 50 Tage hier. 50 Tage in völliger Isolation, das bedeutet, dass ich langsam verrückt werden müsste, wenn ich es nicht schon lange bin. „Was wenn, ich einen anderen Weg gewählt hätte" Der klang meiner eigenen Stimme versetzt meinen Körper in einen verkrampften Zustand. Menschliche Stimmen, daran werde ich mich wieder gewöhnen müssen, sollte ich jemals wieder eine andere, als die Meine zu hören bekommen. Angenommen, der Rest des Teams endete genauso wie Jerry, der Kerl der vor meinen Augen zerfleischt wurde, wer würde so blöd sein und mitten ins Nichts kommen? Die Klügsten vermutlich... Zivilisation, genau das muss man vermeiden, wenn man nicht als Zwischenmahlzeit seiner eigenen Nachbarn enden will. Alles reine Spekulation, ich könnte auch völlig Falsch liegen, aber... was wenn ich Recht hab? Das Dumme daran ist, dass ich hinterher niemandem vorhalten kann 'ich hab's dir ja gesagt', im Besten Fall das mit einer herausgestreckten Zunge und einem dämlichen Grinsen im Gesicht, denn ich hab's niemandem sagen können. Meine Kollegen zähl ich einfach mal nicht dazu, denn die... werden wohl kaum noch atmen. Der einzige Lichtstrahl, der ins Zimmer fällt, landet auf der Türschwelle zum 'Badezimmer', Zeit zum Duschen. Meine nackten Füße kommen in Kontakt mit dem kalten Boden, doch die Kälte stört mich nicht mehr, sie lässt mich wissen, dass ich noch nicht unter der Erde liege. Klein, einengend, mein momentanes Bad beschrieben in zwei Worten. Eine winzige Eckdusche, ne gewöhnliche Toilette und ein Spiegel über dem, was ursprünglich mal ein Waschbecken darstellte. Fließendes Wasser gibt's nur noch aus dem Duschkopf und der Klospülung , nein, ich putze mir die Zähne NICHT mit Klowasser. Ich habe einen geregelten Tagesablauf, Struktur, das ist es, was einem hilft nicht vollkommen durchzudrehen. Aufstehen, essen, Strich, duschen, Zähne putzen, lesen, workout, essen, sicherstellen, dass alles noch gut verriegelt ist, tun was immer mir einfällt, dann wieder essen, Zähne putzen, Notizen machen und schlafen. Das ist alles was ich mache und das mit einer Ausbildung, mit der ich ALLES hätte machen können, stattdessen hocke ich hier rum und lasse meine Talente und Fähigkeiten verkümmern, aus Angst raus zu gehen und in weniger als zwei Sekunden von irgendwelchen mit Schorf und Dreck bedeckten Wesen verspeist zu werden. Vielleicht werde ich es bald in Betracht ziehen, freiwillig zu sterben, aber bis es so weit ist... bleibt meine Waffe wo sie ist.<p>

.

.

.

Tag 55. Verliere die Geduld und die Lust.

.

.

.

Tag 59. Heute Nacht hab ich ein Wimmern gehört. Es hörte sich so... echt an, so menschlich, also wagte ich es raus zu gehen um... nichts zu finden. Nichts außer einer dieser... was auch immer sie sind. Es sah aus wie ein Tier, es kroch auf allen Vieren, hatte weder Hände noch Füße, sondern Klauen. Ein weit aufgerissenes Maul, mit einem Gebiss, welches ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, ein menschlicher Kiefer mit Zähnen eines Hais. Gelbe Raubtieraugen und eine Haut so bleich, dass man die feinsten Adern sehen konnte. So schnell, wie in dieser Nacht hatte ich eine Tür noch nie erreicht und hinter mir verschlossen. Mein Herz hämmert immer noch wie wild bei dem Bild, welches sich in meinem Kopf so fest verankert hat, dass mein geistiges Auge es mir immer wieder vorführt.

.

.

.

Tag 61. Die übliche Routine, bis auf eine Sache. Ich konnte den Anblick meiner langen blonden Haare nicht mehr ertragen also hab ich mir ne schicke Kurzhaarfrisur zugelegt. Dabei ist mir aufgefallen, dass das strahlende Blau meiner Augen nichts weiter mehr ist als ein Blau-grauer Schleier. Ob meine Seele wohl langsam aber sicher stirbt? Denke schon, wäre möglich.

.

.

.

Ein weiterer Strich ziert meine Wand. 62 Tage. Ich spreche immer häufiger mit mir selbst, doch meine eigene Stimme ist mir Fremd. Drehen, drehen, ich drehe mich im Kreis, weiß weder ein noch aus. Wenn ich doch nur ein Zeichen bekäme, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Tagtäglich die selbe Tortour, tagtäglich die gleiche unzulängliche Hoffnung. Der Alkohol, der bisher alles erträglicher machte wird rar. 62 Tage und niemand in Sicht. Langsam aber Sicher denke ich, ich bin vollkommen allein. Ironischer Weise würde das meinem Teenie-Ich gefallen. Immer, ständig war ich auf mich allein gestellt. Mum pflegte zu sagen „Naomi, Liebling, geh raus, hab Spaß, du könntest so viele Freunde haben" und ich... ich gab ihr jedes Mal die Antwort, die sie eigentlich nicht hören wollte „Gina, wenn die Anderen mich wollen würden, dann würden sie was sagen" dann wartete ich kurz ab und fuhr fort „außerdem, bin ich besser dran, wenn ich mich auf mich konzentriere, ich brauche niemanden und ich WILL auch niemanden". Man sollte vorsichtig mit seinen Wünschen umgehen, sie könnten wahr werden. Diese scheiß Viehcher sind da draußen, im Wald und ich bin gefangen in meinem eigenen Gefängnis. Heute breche ich eine meiner eigenen Regeln, ich bin müde, müde in jeder möglichen Form. Es ist Nachmittag, der Lichtstrahl trifft die erste Ecke meiner Matratze, ich leg mich hin und... lass mich gehen.

.

.

.

Ein Knall lässt mich mich mitten in der Nacht hochschrecken. Ein zweiter Knall ertönt und ich weiß, es sind Schüsse, abgefeuert aus einer gewöhnlichen neun Millimeter. Ich streiche meine blonden Haare ausm Gesicht, lausche dem Ungewissen. Schritte, schnelle, hektische Schritte. Ein Trommeln, jemand trommelt gegen meine Tür mit voller Wucht „HALLO?" Für einige Sekunden bin ich starr vor Schreck, es ist die erste menschliche Stimme, eine richtige Stimme, die ich seit langem gehört hab. Zögernd steh ich auf, sie macht sich auf ein Neues bemerkbar „Hallo? Fuck... BITTE!" sie hört sich heiser an. Etwas in mir zwingt mich in Windeseile zur Tür, ich öffne sie. Jemand dringt in mein Revier ein, eine kleine Rothaarige mit einer Brünette, die an ihr hängt. Beide stolpern geradewegs in den winzigen Wohnraum. Rein Instinktiv lass ich mich gegen die Holztüre fallen, bis sie fest verschlossen und verriegelt ist. Sie sieht mich an, ihre Reh-artigen Augen starren direkt in meine mittlerweile verblassten blauen. Das erste Mal seit genau 62 Tagen und ein paar zerquetschten Stunden, fühle ich wieder etwas außer Einsamkeit, Angst und Ungewissheit.


	2. Chapter 2

**erstma vielen dank für eure reviews =) hoff das chap enttäuscht euch nich und keine sorge, meine erste fic. hat priorität ;) ... **

**AND! check iwetta's story "Katie Katie Katie" out, it's worth it! **

* * *

><p>Nicht für den kürzesten Bruchteil einer Sekunde weicht ihr Blick von mir ab. Langsam, aber mehr als Sicher werde ich unruhig. Könnte es sein, dass sie ebenfalls nur ein Abbild meiner Fantasie ist? Zwingend wende ich mich von ihr ab und stehe erneut von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einer potenziellen Halluzination, nur dass ihre Augenlider beinahe geschlossen sind und das bisschen zu erkennende ihrer Iris eisblau ist, einen Farbton dunkler, möglicherweise auch heller als der meiner ursprüngliche Augenfarbe. Der rothaarige Eindringling ergreift das Wort „Scheiße... N-Naomi? Naomi Campbell?"<p>

Okay, die vermutliche Wahnvorstellung kennt meinen Namen, was den Verdacht, dass diese Personen vor mir nicht echt sind bestätigt, dann hab ich sowieso nichts mehr zu verlieren. Meine nächste Entscheidung dürfte einleuchtend sein „Woher kennst du meinen Namen, wer bist du, woher kommst du und sag mir etwas, was dich Einzigartig macht"

Ihre Reh-Augen schauen verwirrt drein, doch ihre heisere Stimme antwortet mir „Die letzte ausgesendete Einheit hat dich zurück gelassen, SSO Agent Fitch, nenn mich Emily, das ist Effy, Förmlichkeiten sind in unserer Situation mehr als überflüssig, ich bin aufgewachsen, wo du aufgewachsen bist und... meine Sache, die mich Einzigartig macht... das bin ich und meine Zwillingsschwester"

Wie kann ein Duplikat jemanden Einzigartig machen? Ich schau mir die leblos scheinende Person, die auf ihr hängt genauer an. Die junge Frau scheint eine lebensgefährliche Wunde wenige Zentimeter unter ihrer Brust davon getragen zu haben. Mein Kopf sagt mir, vertrau ihnen, etwas anderes in mir teilt mir mit sie nicht zu beachten. „SSO? Special Situation Occurring? Ich hab nichts mit euch zu tun, wie habt ihr hier her gefunden"

„Akten... Pass auf... ich weiß, wie lang du hier schon festsitzt aber... ich bitte dich, hilf uns und ich werd dir beweisen, dass es noch nicht zu spät ist und dass wir Wirklichkeit sind." Sie strahlt so viel aus, dass ich nicht anders kann als zu zustimmen. „gut"

Ich geh einfach mal davon aus, dass die Beiden tatsächlich existieren. „Leg sie auf die Matratze, mehr hab ich grad nicht" meine Anweisung wird augenblicklich ausgeführt. Die kleine rothaarige schleppt die mit den durchdringenden blauen Augen zu meinem Schlafplatz und lässt sie vorsichtig herunter. Emily, so hieß sie glaube ich, sorgt in einer derartig fast schon unerträglich liebevollen Weise dafür, dass Effy sanft auf der Matratze landet, dass mir beinahe schlecht wird. Warum kann ich nicht sagen, es ist einfach so. Ich verschwinde für einen Moment im Bad, wo ich meine Erste Hilfe Kits gebunkert habe und kehre mit Verbandsmaterial und Desinfektionsmittel zurück. Mir wird das Zeug sofort von Emily aus der Hand gerissen.

„danke" Die Kleine erlaubt es sich MEIN Messer aus MEINEM Fußholster zu ziehen, zuerst bin ich ein wenig verärgert, doch spätestens jetzt müsste ich mir beweisen können, ob sie Wahrheit oder Illusionen sind. Ich behalte den Rotschopf im Auge, während ich langsam mit meiner Hand über mein Hosenbein streiche, immer weiter herunter, bis ich an das... tatsächlich leere Holster komme. Sie muss bemerkt haben, was ich mache, denn ihre Mundwinkel heben sich in einer Art und Weise, die ich nicht zu beschreiben vermag. Inzwischen hat Emily oder so, ich sollte noch einmal nachhaken, das Shirt der Brünette zerschnitten. Effy kann sich kaum noch bewegen, krümmt sich trotzdem vor Schmerz und wimmert als die Unbekannte ihr die Flüssigkeit über die offene Wunde schüttet. Diese Schnitt-, Biss- oder Risswunde sieht alles andere als gut aus, mir ist unklar, dass diese schwächlich aussehende Braunhaarige immer noch voll bei Bewusstsein ist. Ich wäre schon lange weg vom Fenster, glaube ich, ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht sieht es schlimmer aus, als es ist. „Naomi!"

Ein Schrei, der heisere Schrei von Emily löst mich von meinen Gedanken und lässt mich meinen Kopf schütteln. „was?" ich blinzle verdutzt.

„Festhalten, du musst Effy festhalten oder willst du?" Mit einer seitlichen Kopfbewegung verweist sie auf die Verwundete.

Ich atme tief ein und halte Emily meine Handfläche hin „Emily richtig?" sie nickt zustimmend „okay... ich machs" ohne weitere Worte überreicht sie mir das noch weiße Tuch und platziert sich selbst so, dass Effy's Kopf auf ihren Beinen liegt. „halt einfach nur ihre Arme fest, ich mach den Rest" Das Mädchen lehnt sich nach vorne und Fixiert Effy's Arme. Jetzt bin ich gefragt, ich tränke das Stofftuch in das Desinfektionsmittel, reinige diese ekelhaft böse Wunde, bis genaueres zu sehen ist. Eindeutig... das sieht aus... als wäre die Gute von einer Raubkatze angegriffen worden, tiefe Krater zieren ihren Oberkörper. „Ich fürchte wir müssen Nadel und Faden zur Hand nehmen"

Effy gibt ein komisches Geräusch von sich und die Rothaarige sieht mich geschockt an „Nadel und Faden?"

„Is doch offensichtlich oder nich? Schau's dir an... ich dachte ihr seid von der SSO?" ich würdige ihr nur einen kritischen Blick.

Sie nickt „Okay... aber" die braunen Augen scannen den vor ihr liegenden Körper ab. Mir ist schon klar, worauf sie hinaus will.

Meine Hand fischt nach der Flasche Wodka, die immer direkt hinter meiner Matratze steht und hält sie ihr hin „Sie soll trinken"

Emily's Brauen ziehen sich zusammen „bist du Wahnsinnig?"

„willst du, dass sie stirbt?" meine eigene Braue ist angehoben.

Sie nimmt die Flasche an sich, schüttelt leicht den Kopf, hebt den ihrer Begleiterin an und lässt sie trinken. Die vor mir liegende zerbrechliche Person schluckt das Zeug wie Wasser. Entweder diese Effy trinkt häufiger oder ihre Schmerzen betäuben ihre Sinne. Die zierliche Hand von Emily streicht über Effy's Gesicht und ich frage mich, ob das normal unter Kollegen ist. Könnten die beiden enge Freunde sein? Oder gar ein Pärchen? Mir egal, solange mir hier niemand wegstirbt. Nach und nach verliert die Verwundete ihr Bewusstsein, bis sie ganz weggetreten ist. Mein Part. Ich zücke Nadel und Faden, sterilisiere das Ganze mit der klaren Flüssigkeit, die mir so lange beigestanden hat und lege los. Der erste Stich ist immer der Schlimmste. Das Gefühl, wenn die Spitze der Nadel das erste Mal durch die Haut dringt, der Anblick wie der Faden durch das kleine Loch geführt wird und die Vorstellung, dass das normalerweise höllisch weh tun müsste, lässt mich immer wieder erzittern. Professionell arbeite ich weiter, die Haut zieht sich Stück für Stück zusammen. Ich kann so sauber arbeiten, wie ich will, das wird definitiv schöne Narben geben, ich bin kein Arzt. Der letzte Stich ist getan, ich lege das Werkzeug beiseite, nehme nen großen Schluck Wodka und schau zu der kleinen Rothaarigen, deren Gesicht ganz bleich is, ihre Augen sind zugekniffen, ihre Gesichtszüge verzogen und ihre zittrigen Hände liegen auf Effy's Schultern. „Hey?" ich halte ihr die Flasche hin und warte, bis sie endlich ihre Augen aufmacht, mein Angebot annimmt und selbst nen fetten Schluck der klaren Flüssiglkeit aus der Flasche zieht.

„Wäh" sie schüttelt den Kopf angewidert vom Geschmack „Scheiße..."

Das Adrenalin verflüchtigt sich langsam und ihre Anwesenheit fängt an mich zu stören. Wir reden nicht, reichen uns nur gegenseitig die Glasflasche hin und her, trinken und starren uns ab und zu an, doch selbst das wird mir langsam echt zu viel. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so schlecht auf mich allein gestellt zu sein. Die Beiden werden vermutlich eine Weile hier verbleiben, mir mein Essen wegfuttern, meinen Alkohol wegtrinken, die Brünette wird mir meine Schmerzmittel wegschlucken, sie werden meinen Tagesablauf auf den Kopf stellen und mich mit lästigen Fragen nerven.

„Sag mal?" Ich zucke wie verrückt zusammen und schau die Agentin mit einem alles andere als erfreuten Gesichtsausdruck an.

Ich hätte die da draußen nicht verrecken lassen können, oder?. „was?"

Ihre Stimme wird leiser „wie lange? Wie lange bist du schon hier?" mein Zeigefinger deutet auf die Wand mit meiner Strichliste. „Oh"

„was is da draußen los? Kurz und knapp bitte" Ich werde mir die wichtigen Informationen besorgen und dann... mal schauen.

„Schwer zu sagen, eine Art Seuche ist ausgebrochen... Die ersten Anzeichen wurden hier vermerkt. Der erste Bericht verweist auf deine Einheit und auf dich, deshalb sind wir hier. „ Sie streichelt das Gesicht der Schlafenden.

Ich nicke „so habt ihr mich also geortet, leben meine Team-Kameraden noch?" Das dumme Gefühl, dass ich es schon weiß hält mich nicht davon ab zu fragen.

Emily seufzt „tut mir Leid... der letzte Funkspruch kam vor ca. zwei Wochen von einem James Cook, alle sind tot und er jetzt höchstwahrscheinlich auch"

Cook... der Kerl hatte Talent, schade um ihn. „Was ist das für eine Seuche?"

Sie sieht mich kurz geschockt an, es ist mir egal, was sie denkt. Ich bin kalt, das muss man in diesem Job sein, wenn ich so wäre wie sie, dann wäre ich hier schon lange eingegangen. Wie sie sich um Effy kümmert, wird sie sich wohl auch um alle anderen sorgen oder auch nicht, das hab ich noch nicht herausgefunden. Fakt ist: so kommt unser SSO Agent nich weit und sie wird langsam zugrunde gehen. „Eh... wir sind noch mitten in den Forschungen. Wir wissen weder, woher genau es kam, wir haben zwar diesen Ort lokalisiert, aber mit einer Abweichung im Umkreis von mehreren hundert Kilometern, noch von was oder wem genau. Diese Seuche scheint eine Genmutation zu bewirken, die schwerste Ausmaße annimmt, wie du sehen konntest... das waren zum Teil mal Menschen."

„Verbreitung?"

„es..." sie sieht zu Effy „verbreitet sich durch... Biss- und Kratzwunden. Die meisten Opfer werden Infiziert, nur wenige überleben, wer Glück hat, kommt mit einer Art Pfeifferschen Drüsenfieber oder Psychosen davon... alle anderen werden zu... diesen Dingern" Effy könnte also sterben, mich mitten in der Nacht angreifen oder krank oder verrückt werden... schöne Aussichten. Ich muss die loswerden... oder selbst gehen.

„Wie weit hat es sich schon Ausgebreitet?" Ich verschränke die Arme und tu so, als würde es mich nicht stören, dass ich hier eine potenzielle Mörderin liegen hab. Noch ist sie ein Mensch.

Emily zuckt mit den Achseln „Ziemlich weit... Wir mussten ganze Städte evakuieren, viele wurden abgegrenzt... Es gibt mehrere Quarantäne und Zufluchtsorte, aber... ich bezweifle, dass es lange genug zurückgehalten werden kann"

„Okay"

„Okay? Stört dich das denn kein bisschen? Das könnte die Apokalypse bedeuten und du sagst 'Okay' von DER Naomi Campbell hätte ich mehr erwartet als ein 'okay'" sie redet in einem lauten, aufgewühlten Flüsterton.

Ich steh auf „Die Unterhaltung ist beendet" Schlaf brauche ich und keine kleine Möchtegern Agentin, die sich hier aufspielt obwohl ich ihr und ihrer Freundin gerade den Arsch gerettet hab. „Ich hab nur zwei Schlafsäcke, teil ihn dir mit ihr" ich zeig auf Effy „schau, dass du sie warm hältst, wenn sie aufwacht, gib ihr sofort Wasser, sie muss viel trinken wenn sie nicht sterben will."

„Wohin gehst du?"

„ich schlafe unten..." Meine letzten Worte und ich verschwinde hinter der Tür, die in den Keller führt... Die Steintreppe ist ziemlich steil und ich muss aufpassen, dass ich mir hier nicht mein eigenes Grab schaufle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jou unsere Naomi hat se nich mehr alle xD und an meiner Hand klebt n gips -.- heißt die ups werden bissl brauchen... ich kann nur sagen... i'm so soooooorry =( **

* * *

><p>Der nächste Morgen muss schon lange angebrochen sein. Ich wache mit einem eigenartigen Gefühl auf, weil ich länger geschlafen haben muss als sonst. Hier unten ist es richtig kalt, arschkalt. Total verballert taste ich nach dem Lichtschalter und der Raum wird in ein Neonlicht gehüllt. Meine Augen blinzeln, bis sie sich an die grelle, graue Umgebung gewöhnt haben. „okay" ich seufze und beschließe meinen Tag zu starten wie immer, also schreite ich förmlich nach oben, öffne die Tür und bemerke sofort, dass ich nicht allein bin. Effy atmet schwer, sie ist schon wieder wach, ganz anders als die kleine Rothaarige, die ihren Arm auf den von Effy gelegt hat und ruhig schlummert. Meine Beine tragen mich zu den Neuankömmlingen. „Hey? Effy richtig?"<p>

Sie schluckt trocken und versucht zu nicken. „weck... sie nicht... lange Nacht"

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen verschwinde ich in der Küche und kehre mit einer Flasche Wasser zurück. „Du musst trinken" Mir ist klar, dass sie alleine nicht im Stande sein wird etwas herunter zu bekommen, also knie ich mich vor die Matratze, lehne mich über die friedlich schlafende Emily, hebe mit einer Hand Effy's Kopf an und setze mit der Anderen die Flasche an Effy's Mund an, so dass sie trinken kann und das tut sie auch, wie verrückt. „Langsam..." ich spreche so leise und sanft, dass ich mich selbst kaum wieder erkenne... ich hatte viel Zeit mich kennenzulernen und so... bin ich eigentlich nicht.

Gerade nehm ich die Flasche vorsichtig von Effy weg und lasse ihren Kopf auf's Kissen sinken, als ich eine warme Hand auf meiner entblößten Hüfte spüre. Mein Shirt muss hochgerutscht sein und die Wärme, die von dieser Hand ausgeht, macht mich ganz kirre „Steh noch nich auf Babes, wir haben doch noch Zeit"

Emily's heisere Morgenstimme lässt mich ganz zurückschrecken, ihre Hand gleitet an meinem Körper entlang, bis ich wieder aufrecht vor der Matratze sitze. Mit einem Schmollen macht Emily ihre Augen verschlafen auf, sieht mich zuerst verträumt und dann im nächsten Augenblick geschockt an. „Effy muss trinken". Ein komisches kribbeln blieb zurück an den Stellen an denen sie mich angefasst hatte. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann seh ich mindestens genauso schockiert aus, wie sie.

„Tschuldigung ich dachte... ich dachte" es ist ihr unangenehm... gut so! Diese Frau soll mich noch einmal anlangen und dann... und... dann?

Ich zucke mit den Achseln „wie auch immer... kümmer dich um sie, du hast lang genug geschlafen" Mein Ton ist kälter als der Keller in dem ich übernächtigt hab. Sie will etwas sagen, doch ich bin schneller im Badezimmer. Kopfschüttelnd zieh ich mich aus, mir ist unbegreiflich, was da eben passiert ist. Ich spüre ihre Hand immer noch auf mir. Diese Wärme, dieses ungewohnte Gefühl... widerlich. Ich steige in die kleine Duschkabine, lass das eisige Wasser über meine kalte Haut fließen und trotzdem scheine ich innerlich zu brennen, also schrubbe ich meine Hüfte ab, meine Taille, bis ich SIE nicht mehr an mir haften habe. Unfähig in die Gesellschaft zurückzukehren, das muss ich sein, wenn mir diese einzige Berührung so zu schaffen macht. Gesellschaft, wenn es stimmt, was Emily gesagt hat, dann gibt es bald keine Gesellschaft mehr, keine Normen und Regeln, keine sozialen Kontakte, die man pflegen muss. Eine Welt ohne Menschen, überlagert mit Kreaturen... Mir fällt auf, dass mir dieser Gedanke beinahe schon gefällt. Was ist aus mir geworden? Eine relativ kurze... okay, längere Zeit ohne jeglichen Kontakt zu anderen menschlichen Lebewesen und ich... werde zu jemanden, der genau das, wonach ich glaubte mich gesehnt zu haben, jetzt vermeiden will? Macht das überhaupt Sinn? Eine weitere Minute kühlt das Wasser mich weiterhin ab. Das griffbereite Handtuch bedeckt meinen Körper binnen weniger Sekunden und ich schau mich unglaubwürdig im Spiegel an. Meine verblassten Augen sehen müde aus, doch mein Gesicht erstrahlt in neuem Glanze, widersprüchlich. Hab ich meinen Verstand verloren?

Ein Poltern an der Tür versetzt meinen Körper erneut in einen Schockzustand, ich starre das hölzerne Objekt an und wieder donnert etwas von außen dagegen, bis Emily's besorgte gedämmte Stimme ertönt „Naomi? Is alles gut? Du bist schon ewig da drin."

Gedankenlos mach ich die Tür auf, ihre braunen Augen, die sich so sehr von dem ganzen Grau abheben, sehen mich an, wandern an mir herunter und schießen wieder zurück um in meine Augen zu schaun. Geistig geb ich mir einen Schlag gegen meine Stirn. Ich umklammere das Handtuch, das mich kleidet, fester und sage mit fester Überzeugung „Alles in Ordnung" ich knall ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu, dreh mich um und lehne mich gegen die Barrikade. „Scheiße" flüstere ich mir selbst zu.

„I-ich hab nichts gesehn! Ich schwörs!" stotternd versucht sie sich zu rechtfertigen, mich juckts nicht.

Ich lass das Handtuch fallen. Meine Haut ist nicht mehr so weich wie sie's einst war, das Schlimme daran ist, dass es mich nicht mal mehr stört. Warum auch? Ich hatte ja niemanden, der mir zu nahe gekommen ist, bis letzter Nacht. Verdammt. „Kümmer dich um Effy" keine Antwort. Trotzig zieh ich mich wieder an, der mir kratzig erscheinende Stoff fühlt sich vertraut und beruhigend an. Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel und ich verlasse das Badezimmer. Emily ist über Effy gebeugt, sie nähert sich langsam ihrem Ohr. Das ihr zugeflüsterte zaubert Effy ein schwaches Lächeln auf die Lippen und ich frag mich, was die kleine Rothaarige ihr wohl ins Ohr gesetzt hat. Vielleicht verbünden sie sich gegen mich, sobald Effy wieder fit ist... oder... Wahnsinnig ist. Vorstellen kann ichs mir. Mitten in der Nacht würde ich aufwachen, Emily würde mich packen, hochreißen und Effy's Hand würde mir die Klinge meines eigenen Messers in meinen Körper rammen, bis dieser nachlassen würde... oder sie sind gnädig und schlitzen mir schlicht und ergreifend die Kehle auf während ich schlafe ODER sie sind noch grausamer und werfen mich den Mutanten zum Fraß vor und ergötzen sich an dem Anblick der sich ihnen bieten würde. Bildlich sehe ich die Szenarien vor meinem geistigen Auge, bis mich eine tobende Ruhe, braune Augen mich zurück katapultieren. Blinzelnd versuch ich auf sie einzugehen, doch ich hör sie nicht, ich seh nur noch dieses Braun.

Sie bewegt ihre Lippen und ich kann meinen Namen von ihnen ablesen, doch ich bin so festgefroren, dass ich ihr keine Antwort geben kann, was is'n hier LOS? Erst als ihre Hände auf meinen Oberarmen landen und sie mich durchschüttelt, komm ich aus dieser Starre raus. Entsetzt, angewidert, auf ein Neues schockiert und zutiefst gekränkt, von mir und ihr, reiße ich mich von ihr los „fass! Mich! NIE! Wieder! AN! Verstanden?"

Emily's Hände heben sich abwehrend „Sorry, du warst nur... ich... du... eh"

„lass gut sein! Was willst du?" abgedrehter geht's nich.

Ihre Arme fallen wieder „Essen?"

„Küche... bin unten" Ich muss Klarheit schaffen, für mich. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung zeige ich ihr die Küche und verschanze mich möglichst schnell nach unten, nach unten, wo sie mich nicht kriegen können. Bisher waren meine größten Ängste für immer allein zu sein oder dass eines dieser Namenlosen hier eindringt und mich erledigt, doch das Blatt hat sich gewendet. Jetzt habe ich mehr Angst, vor den Menschen, die sich momentan in meinem Wohnraum aufhalten. Grundlos? Das wird sich noch herausstellen. Verdammt... ich bin Naomi Campbell... Es braucht mehr als nur zwei blutige Anfänger um mich zu bezwingen. Was genau mach ich hier unten eigentlich? Nicht ich bin es, die den anderen ausweichen muss. Sie müssen sich vor mir in Acht nehmen und nicht umgekehrt. Keine Chance, ich lass mich doch nicht zurückdrängen. Im umfunktionierten Keller ist es nach wie vor arschkalt, erst, wenn ich den Generator anschmeiße oder den alten Ofen entfache, wird's hier wärmer werden, aber das habe ich nicht vor, noch nicht. Ich packe meinen Schlafsack zusammen und mach mich wieder auf den Weg nach oben.

Emily sitzt auf der Matratze, Effy liegt, ihr Kopf leicht angehoben und die beiden futtern Ravioli aus der Dose, als ich in das Zimmer stürme. „Ich will eins Klar stellen"

Effy isst seelenruhig weiter, während Emily's geschockter Blick mich trifft wie eine abgefeuerte Kugel. „sprich?"

„Das" Ich deute mit meinem Zeigefinger um mich herum „ist meins, mein Revier, hier gelten meine Gesetze" Emily's Aufmerksamkeit habe ich, sie nickt erwartungsvoll „Und wenn ihr versuchen solltet, mich kalt zu machen... dann solltet ihr euch was gefasst machen"

Effy fängt an zu grinsen, ein komisches Grinsen, als hätte sie geahnt, dass ich so etwas sagen würde und Emily zieht ihre Brauen zusammen „Was?"

„Wenn ihr vorhaben solltet mich auszuschalten, dann muss ich euch warnen, dieses Licht ist heißer als ihr denkt" Das hat sich komisch angehört.

„Sie denkt wir sind hier um sie zu eliminieren Ems, uns ihre Habe unter den Nagel zu reißen" Das ist mehr als ich je von der verwundenden Brünette gehört habe, aber ich bin beeindruckt. Sie hat nicht die Kraft um aufzustehen, aber sie hatte sofort den Durchblick, der bei Emily zu fehlen scheint, vielleicht sind die Beiden deshalb Partner oder was auch immer.

Emily schüttelt den Kopf „Wir brauchen dich... außerdem" sie hebt kurz ihre Schultern „Ich hätte nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen dich und von Effy müssen wir gar nicht erst anfangen... wir sind deine Verbündeten Naomi, nicht deine Feinde... Die Feinde sind da draußen und alles was wir wollen ist überleben... okay?"

„Gut" Ich leg meinen Schlafsack an die von der Matratze gegenüberliegende Wand, breite ihn aus und setze mich mit dem Rücken an die besagte Wand. Mein Blick wandert von Effy zu Emily und wieder zurück, sie scheinen sich nicht im geringsten gestört zu fühlen durch die Tatsache, dass ich sie beobachte. Ganz entspannt essen sie weiter. Mir entgeht nicht, dass Emily ab und an ihre Augen in meine Richtung dreht, aber ich lass mir nichts anmerken.


	4. Chapter 4

Die Tage vergehen und kein Tag ist wie der Andere. Ich bin es gewohnt, dass meine Tage ein bestimmtes Chema, ein Muster haben nach dem ich lebe und nun sitze ich hier, auf meinem Schlafsack, während Emily und Effy, welche mein bisheriges Leben noch mehr aus der Bahn geworfen haben und frage mich, warum ich das Theater überhaupt mitmache. Effy hat seit drei Tagen ungeheuer hohes Fieber und wir müssen das schlimmste befürchten, dennoch weicht die kleine Rothaarige ihr so gut wie nie von der Seite. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dieses Verhalten bewundernswert oder fahrlässig halten soll. Der Morgen ist noch längst nicht angebrochen. Wertvolle Zeit vergeude ich um die Beiden zu beobachten. Schlafen wird mehr und mehr ein Fremdwort... für mich zumindest. Effy's Gewimmer und wirres Gerede im Schlaf macht mich wahnsinnig, während Emily's jämmerliche Versuche ihre Begleiterin zu beruhigen mich beinahe zum Kotzen verleiten. Ich selbst mache wenn's hoch kommt schätzungsweise eine Stunde pro Nacht die Augen zu, was sehr an meinen Kräften zerrt. Aber ich werde unter keinen Umständen zulassen, dass ich auf der Speisekarte von Effy lande. Nicht mit mir.

Zum ersten Mal nach einer mir vorkommenden Ewigkeit bewegt sich Emily's im Standby Modus befindender Körper. Sie öffnet ihre Augen und lächelt, nein grinst mir ins Gesicht. „was?" ein harsches flüstern ertönt, mein eigenes.

Sie schüttelt nur leicht den Kopf und flüstert mit ihrer heiseren Stimme zurück „Nichts, du scheinst immer ein Auge auf uns zu haben"

Dieser Agent ist nicht dumm, das war mir klar. Ich wusste, dass sie weiß, dass ich sie beobachte, doch ich hätte ihr nie zugetraut es jemals anzusprechen, deshalb bin ich recht überrascht, hebe meine Brauen. „Misstrauen ist keine Tugend, aber ich muss misstrauisch sein" Ich zucke mit den Achseln „anders wurde ich nich ausgebildet"

Emily weiß, dass es so ist „wirst du mir je vertrauen? Uns vertrauen?"

Verletzlich, sie sieht so verletzlich aus. Zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt, um sich warm zu halten und diese großen Reh-Augen, die mich anstarren, als wäre ich der Jäger und sie die Gejagte. Ich könnte Mitleid haben, wenn ich wollte, doch ich habs nicht und ich werde sie nicht anlügen. Jetzt bin ich diejenige, die den Kopf schüttelt „Nein, vermutlich nicht"

„hm" Sie dreht sich wieder von mir weg und legt ihre Hand vorsichtig auf Effy's Oberarm, bevor das Land der Träume sie wieder verschlingt.

.

.

.

Als das Morgenlicht seine ersten Anstalten machte in das kleine Zimmer zu dringen stand ich auf. Ich ging sofort duschen, durchlief meine Routine und all das ohne ein Wort von Emily oder Effy, welches mich zu stören versuchte, zu hören. Demnach zu Folge war ich am Abend mit einem guten Gefühl in meinen Schlafsack geschlüpft und konnte sogar nach einigermaßen kurzer Zeit einschlafen. Doch das Schicksal hasst Naomi Campbell und meine Mutter hasste mich am Tag meiner Geburt offensichtlich auch. Der sonnige Tag hatte sich in eine stürmische Nacht geformt und der Regen klatsche und trommelte wie wild gegen die verriegelten Fenster und die sowieso schon kalten Wände. Zunächst dachte ich mir 'das kleine Gewitterchen is harmlos', doch dann tat es einen Schlag, ich saß urplötzlich aufrecht da und dann bemerkte ich es. Vereinzelt tropfte es von der Decke auf den Betonboden, an einigen Stellen floss das Wasser an den Wänden herunter. Das war auch der Augenblick in dem mir Klar wurde, dass ich versagt hatte. Das Gebäude war zwar recht stabil, gesichert und mit genügend essentiellen Dingen ausgestattet, aber... es war alles andere als Wasserfest. Widerwillig verließ ich die wollige Wärme meines Schlafsackes, die Kälte lies mich erzittern, zwang meiner Haut eine Gänsehaut auf. Das Erste, was mir in den Sinn kam, war meine sieben Sachen zu packen und mich im Alleingang auf den Weg zu machen, doch nach dem Abwiegen meiner Chancen, war mir Klar, dass ich ohne Hilfe hier nicht herauskommen konnte, selbst wenn ich es wirklich wollte.

Mir blieben also zwei Möglichkeiten: ich hätte Emily wecken können und mich mit ihr absprechen können oder ich hätte einfach fette Eimer unter den undichten Stellen anbringen können. Zum Glück blieb mir die Entscheidung erspart. Die kleine Rothaarige gab wenige Sekunden nach meinem Aufstehen zu erkennen, dass auch sie durch das Gedröhne wach geworden war. Sie Richtete sich auf, ihre langen Haare hingen locker über ihre Schulter und über dem Arm, der sie stützte. „Naomi?"

„Wir haben einen Wasserschaden" Unglücklicherweise stand ich direkt über einem Leck und es tropfte mir genau im passenden Moment auf die Nasenspitze. „wie unschwer zu erkennen ist"

Wie nicht anders erwartet, lachte sie sich krumm und schief, bis sie den Ernst der Lage erkannte und schlagartig verstummte. „Scheiße" Emily stand auf, lief zu mir herüber.

„FUCK!" ich wusste nicht wie mir geschah, die kleine so schwach wirkende Person stieß mich mit einer Wucht auf die Seite, dass ich nicht einmal mehr bis zehn zählen konnte. Nur langsam realisierte ich, was passiert war. Die durchlässige Stelle war schnell zu einem Riss geworden, die darum ebenfalls porösen Orte der Decke hatten sich ebenfalls aufgelöst und ein fetter Brocken von Material wäre direkt auf mich gestürzt, wenn dieser Agent mich nicht davon gestoßen hätte. Der vermeintliche Betonklotz war nichts anderes als ein billiges Imitat.

„ALLES OKAY?" Schrie sie mich an um den auf den Boden peitschenden Regen zu übertönen.

Ich nickte nur, ich war wie gelähmt... sah nichts mehr, keine Hoffnung, keinen Schimmer von Hoffnung. Für mich war alles weg. Ich hatte keinen Fluchtpunkt mehr und dann... spürte ich ihre wärme. Sie nahm meine Hand, sah mir mit diesen braun leuchtenden Augen in meine fast schon grau gewordenen Augen und sagte „Naoms, wir müssen Eff hier raus holen, uns weg bringen!"

Das war der Moment in dem ich wieder Erwachte, ich fand mich selbst ein Stück weit wieder. „Du sorgst dich um Effy, ich mach den Rest" Mit einem Mal war ich wie ausgewechselt. Ich lief los, ohne zu bemerken, dass ich mich von ihr los riss. Alles was wir für die nächsten Tage zum überleben brauchten packte ich in meinen Armee -rucksack, ein, zwei Tagesrationen Essen, zwei Decken, Munition und Trinkwasser.

Wir trafen uns wieder im 'Wohnzimmer' „Hast du alles?" Sie hatte Effy huckepack genommen, über beide eine Art Plane gespannt und ich fragte mich, wie sie das geschafft hatte, doch hinterfragt hab ich es nicht weiter.

„Ja... lass uns gehen, bevor hier alles zusammenbricht" Ich stieß die verriegelte Tür auf und ging hinaus. Die den Himmel erleuchtenden Blitze blendeten mich, doch ich lief weiter in den Wald hinein, dicht gefolgt von Emily mit Effy im Gepäck.

Sie holte schnell auf, das Gewicht meiner Last war schwerer als ich zunächst dachte. „wohin?"

Ich sah Emily nur kurz an und lief ohne ein weiteres Wort weiter. Hoffen, ich konnte nur hoffen, dass der nächstgelegene Stützpunkt noch einigermaßen sicher war. Hin und wieder konnte ich ein unnatürliches grollen hören. Sie waren uns nahe, zu nahe. Meine Schritte wurden schneller, hektischer.

.

.

.

Ich denke an den vergangene Nacht und den vergangenen Tag zurück, es hat nicht einmal aufgehört zu regnen, wir übernachteten auf einem Baum, so komisch sich das auch anhören mag, doch dort oben waren wir sicher gewesen. Es ist mittlerweile wieder Nacht und ich versuche uns so schnell wie möglich zum nächsten Stützpunkt meiner Einheit zu bringen. Hoffentlich schaffen wir das noch.

„Naomi" Emily's nervöse Stimme reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Ich seh kurz zu ihr rüber, bevor ich ihren Oberarm ergreife, damit sie mit mir mithalten kann. „Wir müssen uns beeilen... sie haben uns gewittert, es wird nicht lange dauern, dann sind sie hier..."

„Ich kann nicht mehr" Sie versucht Effy's schlappen Körper besser auf ihren zu hieven.

Wir dürfen nicht langsamer werden, um uns herum höre ich schon die auf den Boden liegenden Äste knacken. Diese Mutanten umkreisen uns bereits. „Emily, wenn du nicht sterben willst, wenn du nicht willst, dass Effy stirbt, dann reißt du dich besser zusammen" Ich muss lauter reden, denn der rasselnde Regen verschlechtert die Akustik drastisch.

Die einzige Lichtquelle, sind die nicht enden wollenden Blitze und in genau diesem Licht kann ich sie schon erkennen. Reflexartig zieh ich meine Waffe. Es bewegt sich direkt auf uns zu, macht einen Satz und noch bevor es uns anspringt drück ich ab. Ein schrilles schreien ertönt, bevor es leblos auf dem Boden landet. „verflucht!" Emily's aufgewühltes Ich macht sich bemerkbar.

„lauf weiter" Meine Schritte werden wieder schneller und ich bin froh, dass ich Emily und mit ihr Effy im Schlepptau hab.

.

.

.

Wir liefen und liefen und der Weg schien kein Ende zu haben, doch ich kann endlich die Umrisse unseres Zieles sehen. Es überrascht mich, dass die Scheinwerfer an sind, sie schwenken hin und her als würde jemand am Schalthebel sitzen und nach etwas oder jemanden Ausschau halten. Der Stützpunkt ist wesentlich moderner, mit einem Stacheldrahtzaun umgeben. Emily ist stark erschöpft, ich kann es ihr nicht verübeln, schließlich hatte sie Effy die ganze Zeit über auf ihrem Rücken. Unser Dornröschen ist nicht einmal aufgewacht und ich hoffe um Emily's Willen, dass sie noch lebt. Ich höre das Schnaufen der neben mir laufenden Rothaarigen so deutlich, als würde sie direkt an meinem Ohr hängen und das trotz des auf uns trommelnden Niederschlags. Wieder einmal werfe ich ihr einen besorgten Blick zu „Alles okay Ems? Wir sind gleich da, halt durch"

Ihre Augen sind fest auf das Licht fixiert, schwer Atmend antwortet sie mir „Ich schaff das Stückchen noch, keine Sorge" Dann seh ich ein Schmunzeln auf ihren Lippen „Ems?"

Der Spitzname ist mir nicht aufgefallen. Ojee. Ich bin total überstrapaziert, mein Gehirn funktioniert nur noch halbwegs und da kann einem sowas schon mal passieren oder? „Bild dir nichts drauf ein"

Wir laufen weiter, bis wir im grellen Licht der Scheinwerfer stehen. Die Mutanten waren uns ständig dicht auf den Versen, doch jetzt, scheint es als würden sie sich langsam abwenden, sich neue Beute suchen. Ein lautes rauschen macht sich bemerkbar „Parole?"

Im ersten Moment zucken meine Begleiterin und ich zusammen vor Schreck, wir hätten nicht erwartet, dass tatsächlich jemand da is, im zweiten Moment stelle ich fest, dass ich die Stimme kenne. Es fällt mir wie Schuppen von den Augen „Cook? James Cook?"

„OI!" er grölt laut, so wie er es immer getan hat. Cook lebt. „Blondie? Bist du das?"

„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen" Ich grinse, ich grinse das erste mal voller Freude und das seit langem. „Lässt du uns durch oder was?"

„Geilomatiko! Geht Klar!" Wir kommen endlich am Tor an, ein überdimensional großes Eisentor, es quietscht und der blechernde Schall des Regens, der auf das Metall prasselt lässt mich fast meine Ohren zu halten. Emily und ich gehen schnurstracks durch das Tor, warten wenige Augenblicke und schon reißt Cook die Tür auf, die ins Gebäude führt, während sich das Tor hinter uns wieder schließt. „Naomikins! Und..." Cook sieht Emily und Effy verdutzt an „wer isch des?"

Ich dränge mich an ihm vorbei, ziehe Emily mit und Antworte ihm „Agents, Emily, die kleine Rothaarige und Effy das Gepäck"

„was ist mit ihr?" Cooks Zeigefinger deutet auf Effy.

Ich seh die Beiden kurz an, bevor ich mich Cook wieder zuwende „Mach dir keinen Kopf, Grippe". Emily's Blick durchbohrt mich förmlich, ihre Augen sind Fragend und spiegeln ihre Müdigkeit wider, als ich sie anseh. Hätte ich ihm gesagt, dass Effy gebissen wurde, dann hätte Cook sie sofort wieder rausgeschmissen... zumindest glaube ich das.

James, wie er leibt und lebt macht sich enthusiastisch auf den Weg, führt uns in die Schlafräumlichkeiten. Mein nach Schlaf schreiender Körper fühlt sich buchstäblich von den einladenden Matratzen angezogen, doch unsere Kleidung ist komplett durchnässt, unsere Hosenbeine sind zusätzlich mit Schlamm bedeckt. „Wir haben nur eine Einzeldusche und eine Sammeldusche" Er wackelt so wie immer mit seinen Augenbrauen.

„vergiss es Cook" Ich grinse ihn spielerisch an, ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass er tatsächlich noch am Leben ist und dass wir ihn ausgerechnet hier aufgefunden haben erstaunt mich noch mehr. Weitere Informationen werd ich mir morgen zukommen lassen. Jetzt will ich erstmal eine Dusche, egal ob warm oder kalt und eine ordentliche Mütze Schlaf. Mein schweres Gepäck knallt auf den Boden.

Er zuckt mit den Achseln „ein Versuch ist es immer Wert Blondie. Ich lass euch jetzt alleine, für Weiteres haben wir eine halbe Ewigkeit Zeit." Seine weißen Zähne blitzen hervor, bevor er uns in dem recht übersichtlichen Raum zurücklässt.

Emily trägt Effy nach wie vor. „Willst du sie nicht runterlassen? Hinlegen?"

Sie schüttelt den Kopf „Effy ist nich wach, aber sie zittert am ganzen Körper, ich glaub ihr Fieber ist gestiegen"

Wieder ist dieser besorgte, für mich unerträgliche Ton in ihrer Stimme „Zieh ihr etwas trockenes an... wenn ihr Fieber immer noch so hoch ist, dann wäre es unratsam, sie jetzt unters warme Wasser zu halten" Ich durchstöbere den auf dem Boden liegenden Rucksack nach etwas zum Anziehen und bewege mich, nachdem ich fündig wurde, in Richtung der Tür, die vermutlich zu den Duschen führt „Wenn ich fertig bin, werd ich direkt ins Bett gehen " Sie nickt nur und ich verlasse das Zimmer.

Ein kurzer Gang zeigt mir wie erwartet den Weg zu den Duschen. Ich betrete den Raum, die Sammelduschen befinden sich einige Meter vor meiner Rechten, die Einzelkabine scheint nur wenige Meter weiter dahinter zu sein, doch ich bin zu ungeduldig. Meine nassen Klamotten fliegen geradezu auf den Boden, wie Gott mich schuf laufe ich unter den nächstgelegenen Duschkopf und mach das Wasser an. Zuerst fließt nur eiskaltes Wasser über meinen Körper, doch ich bin derartig unterkühlt, dass es mich nicht weiter stört. Erst als das Wasser warm wird und ich auf meiner Haut das Kribbeln fühle, merke ich, wie kalt es tatsächlich war. Wie lange ich die auf mich prasselnde wärme genossen hab, weiß ich nicht, Fakt ist, dass ich plötzlich einen Knall höre. Ich dreh mich also um und wer steht da? Emily... S war so klar, dass sie nich warten konnte, bis ich hier raus bin. Naja. Wen juckts?

Ihr Gesicht wird knallrot, sie schaut schnell auf den Boden und hebt das Duschgel auf, dass sie fallen gelassen hat. „Sorry! Ich eh..."

Innerlich grinse ich, denn DAS könnte definitiv interessant werden. Jetzt wo ich in Sicherheit bin, ich meine, ich hab Cook hier, Cook ist Loyal und ich muss nichts mehr befürchten. „Gut, dass du da bist, ich hab das Duschgel vergessen"

Geschockt sieht sie wieder nach oben, zuerst starrt sie auf meine Brüste, dann bemerkt sie, was sie tut und hebt ihren Blick um in meine Augen zu schaun. „Eh?"

„bringst du's mir jetzt oder was?" ich heb meine rechte Augenbraue.

Emily tappst auf mich zu, hält mir das Duschgel entgegen und das alles ohne nur einmal von meinen Augen wegzusehen, die Frau is gut, sehr gut. (Könnte daran liegen, dass sie ne Freundin hat, du dödel) „Ich geh in die Einzelkabine?"

Ich nehm das Objekt aus ihrer Hand aber nicht ohne meinen Zeigefinger über ihren Handrücken streichen zu lassen, was mir direkt wieder dieses eigenartige Gefühl gibt. „Wieso fragst du mich? Du kannst auch hier bleiben" Unschuldig zucke ich mit den Achseln, nehm ein wenig von dem Gel, überreiche ihr die Tube wieder und reibe vorerst meine Schultern mit dem Zeug ein.

Ihre Augen weiten sich etwas, dieses braun glitzert mich an und ich muss lächeln. „Ich... eh... du weißt schon, bis später" Sie dreht sich um, läuft mit ihren jetzt noch nasseren Klamotten weg.

.

.

.

Ich liege in einem der Betten, meine Augenlider sind schwer und fallen ohne dass ich es will zu. Im Halbschlaf höre ich noch wie Emily ins Zimmer schleicht und mit ihr kommt ein frischer, angenehmer Duft hinein. Ich nehme ihn auf, indem ich tief einatme, dann höre ich das quietschen der Latten, als die kleine Rothaarige sich vermutlich zu Effy ins Bett legt. Sie seufzt „was mach ich jetzt nur?" es ist nur ein Flüstern, ich hab nich mal Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn der Schlaf übermannt mich letztendlich doch.


	5. Chapter 5

Poch poch. Ich wache auf und die Wärme erschlägt mich beinahe. Schon seit einer Ewigkeit hab ich eine solche Hitze nicht mehr gespürt, geschweige denn bin mit einer aufgewacht. Mein Schädel dröhnt und ich bemerke jeden einzelnen Pulsschlag... Poch poch... durch meinen Kopf. Die Strapazen der letzten Tage stecken mir immer noch in den Gliedern. Ich hebe meinen Oberkörper, stütze mich auf meine Ellenbogen und erfasse meine Umgebung. Das Erste was ich aufnehme ist die Helligkeit. Es ist ein weißes Zimmer, mit Fenstern. Es ist mir durchaus bewusst, dass Fenster eigentlich nichts besonderes sind, doch wenn man einen Betonklotz als Heim hatte, so sind Fenster etwas fast schon sonderbares. Entgegen meiner Erwartungen empfinde ich die Helligkeit nicht einmal als unangenehm, im Gegenteil. Dieses helle Licht wird mir für einen Moment sogar noch sympathischer als ich ein glänzendes rot erblicke, das Rot, welches zu Emily gehö Haut sieht von hier aus wie Seide. Was? Ich fange mich wieder und erkunde den Raum weiter. Neben Emily liegt Effy, sie ist Schweißgebadet und ihre blauen Augen starren mich an. Beängstigend, schlicht und ergreifend beängstigend. Kein Wort, ich traue es mir nicht ein einziges Wort zu sagen. Sie hat mich derartig fixiert, dass ich mich in ihrem wirren Blick gefangen fühle, so wie ich mich in der Einsamkeit, in meinem Bunker gefangen gefühlt habe. Poch. Poch. Poch.

Ihr Mund öffnet sich „Warst du es?" was war ich? „hast du sie mir genommen?" hoffentlich ist es nur das Fieber. Noch bevor ich was sagen kann schließen ihre Augen sich wieder. Nicht viele Dinge lassen mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen aber das... das eben schon. Ich sollte es vorerst für mich behalten, eventuell werde ich Emily befragen, aber Cook... James Cook darf davon keinen Wind bekommen, sonst ist Effy so gut wie erledigt. Wieso kümmerts mich überhaupt, was mit ihr passiert? … Richtig, weil sie ein Mensch ist, ein scharfsinniger Mensch. Sie könnte noch viel Gutes tun.

Nach kurzer Verdauungszeit beschließe ich den Stützpunkt genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen, wer weiß wie lange ich diesmal an ein und demselben Ort verweilen muss. Ich steh also auf und verlasse den Raum um in einen viel größeren zu kommen, es scheint eher eine Halle als ein Raum zu sein. Auch Hier ist alles in warmes Sonnenlicht gehüllt, doch ansonsten nichts besonderes. Es ist ein Zwischenzimmer, welches lediglich die Möglichkeit bietet schnellstmöglich an den gewünschten Ort zu gelangen, so sind die meisten moderneren Stützpunkte aufgebaut. Ich entscheide mich für eine der Türen und setze meine kleine Reise fort.

.

.

.

Der Komplex ist größer als ich zunächst angenommen hatte. Hier findet man so ziemlich alles, Schlafräumlichkeiten, Duschräume, ein Raum mit Badewanne, ein Schwimmbad, Esszimmer, Küche, Überwachungsraum, ausgestattet mit zahlreichen Monitoren, Waffenräume, Lazarett, Verhörraum und natürlich eine Sport und Fitnesshalle in welcher ich, wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, auf Cook treffen musste. Er löst sich von seiner Gewichtheberei und schaut mich begeistert an „Jo! Hey Naomikins! Kann man schon auf den Beinen sein? Du hast gestern fett platt ausgesehen"

Ja Cooks Ausdrucksweise lässt zu wünschen übrig, manchmal frage ich mich, wie er es geschafft hat in unsere Einheit zu kommen. „Klar Cook, du kennst mich doch"

Seine Mimik verändert sich „Siehst fertig aus Kleines" Seine Besorgnis ist ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Wie kann er nur so cool sein? Er muss mindestens genauso lange allein gewesen sein wie ich.. und er ist... nun ja... wie er eben. Ganz der Alte.

Ich antworte ihm zaghaft, weiß nicht genau was ich ihm sagen soll „danke fürs Kompliment Cook" Ohne weiteres leg ich mich auf die Drückbank neben Ihm und hebe die über mir schwebenden Gewichte mit Leichtigkeit „aber immer noch gut in Form oder? Cookie Monster"

Er grinst, ich sehe ihn nicht, aber ich weiß, dass er grinst, ich spüre sowas... einer meiner Sinne vermute ich. „Wohl Wahr Naomikins, wohl Wahr." Auch er trainiert weiter als hätte ich diesen Raum nie betreten, zumindest für eine kurze Weile, dann ergreift er auf ein neues das Wort „Süß was du da mitgebracht hast"

„denk nicht mal dran Cook" Meine Stimme ist erhoben, eine Warnung liegt tief in ihr und ich weiß nicht wieso, weshalb ich diese Personen, die ich kaum kenne, so sehr schützen will... Emily's braune Augen.

Mein Kamerad legt sein Gewicht ab und setzt sich aufrecht auf die Bank „Woah schon gut, aber ihr habt doch nichts zu dritt am laufen oder? Komm schon raus mit der Sprache welche is es? Die scharfe Blauäugige oder die zuckersüße Rothaarige?"

Mit einem Satz sind auch meine Gewichte an ihrem Ursprungsort, ich seh liegend zu Cook rüber, mustere sein breites Grinsen und antworte ihm mit einem Ton, in dem ich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesprochen hab „was redest du für einen Schwachsinn Cook?"

„Ach komm schon" er bettelt, ich hasse bettelnde Menschen

„was?"

„Eine Von den beiden hats dir verdammt krass angetan meine Gute" er klopft sich wie ein Gorilla auf die Brust „ ich erkenn das sofort"

„Träum weiter Cook, du fässt sie dennoch nicht an" Meine verblassten Augen warnen ihn und ich weiß immer noch nicht weshalb.

Cooks Hand hebt sich, er kratzt sich verwundert den Hinterkopf „ich hätte schwören können"

Ich schüttle den Kopf „falsch gedacht" mein körper lehnt sich mehr zu ihm, ich flüstere ihm zu „Meiner Analysen nach, sind die Beiden sowieso ein Päärchen"

Die Augen von James werden riesig, er schaut mich an, wie ein Kind kurz vor Weihnachten „GEIL"

Finde ich weniger, aber warum?... Konzentration. Der Ernst der Lage wird mir wieder bewusst und ich sollte ihn auch im Vordergrund lassen. Wir stehen, wenn das was Emily sagt stimmt, kurz vor der Apokalypse. Das nächste Ziel sollte sein, einen Gesicherten Bezirk zu erreichen... am besten einen mit Militärbasis. „James" jetzt hab ich wieder die Aufmerksamkeit seiner professionellen Seite, denn er nickt mir zu als würde er einen Befehl aufnehmen. Er wurde eben extrem streng ausgebildet, bei ihm ist das alles so fest verankert, dass er dieses Verhalten, diese Gehorsamkeit nie wieder los wird. „bring mich zu der Aussichtsplattform auf der du die letzte Nacht warst."

„Aye Ma'am" Cook führt mich in ein dunkles Treppenhaus, es erinnert mich an den Treppengang, der in meinen kalten Bunkerkeller führte. Zum Glück dauert der Aufenthalt nicht all zu lang, nach 5 Treppenabschnitten erreichen wir das Herzstück dieses riesigen Haufens. Die Scheinwerfer sind wie letzte Nacht ausgerichtet. „Ihr hattet Glück... dort... im Wald" Cook spricht plötzlich ganz anders, wie in Trance... Ein Trauma?

Ich drehe mich um, Blicke in die Ferne, die goldfarbene Morgensonne taucht alles in ein trügerisches Licht. „Ich schätze du hast recht."

Ein beunruhigendes Schweigen fällt zwischen uns, ist es das Ungewisse? Die Angst vor Dem was noch kommen wird? Vor Dem was bereits hinter uns liegt? Genau kann ich es nicht sagen, aber ich bin mir sicher, ich weiß, dass das kein Spaziergang wird. Die Mutanten sind da draußen, es kommt mir fast so vor als könnte ich sie atmen hören, wie sie unsere Luft weg atmen und alles was wir Menschen uns aufgebaut haben in ein tiefes düsteres Nichts ziehen. Das Wichtigste ist jetzt, nicht aufgeben. Wir sollten die nächsten Schritte gut durchdenken bevor wir Handeln, denn das... könnte über unser aller Leben entscheiden und ich habe nicht vor eines dieser Leben in Gefahr zu bringen. Jeder Verlust wäre ein weiterer Fehlschlag. Wir haben schon zu lange, zu viel zurückgesteckt. Es ist an der Zeit das wir uns erheben und dem Grauen ins Gesicht schauen.

„Wir brauchen einen Plan Cook" Ich seh zu ihm rüber, sein Blick ist an die Ferne gefesselt.

Es dauert einen Moment, dann nickt er zustimmend „Ja und zwar schnell." Er sieht mich wieder an und ich kann in seinen Augen etwas erkennen, etwas, was ich bei ihm selten gesehen hab, Angst.

„Wo ist die nächste Quarantäne Basis?"

Cook scheint zu überlegen und schüttelt dann den Kopf „Ich hab absolut keine Ahnung, mein Funkkontakt ist krass schnell abgebrochen und seitdem warte ich hier"

„Verstehe" Ich sollte mich darüber mit Emily unterhalten, sie ist die Letzte, die was von der Zivilisation mitbekommen hat, nun ja und Effy aber auf ihre Unterstützung kann ich mich zu diesem Zeitpunkt schlecht verlassen. Hoffentlich schafft sie das Alles.

Cook wendet sich ab, kehrt mir den Rücken, dreht seinen Kopf nach hinten „ich bin unten... wir sollten etwas essen, meinst du nicht Naomikins?"

Ich bin wie gefesselt von dem güldenen Glanz der Sonne „Ja James, besser wärs" Er entfernt sich ohne ein weiteres Wort, lässt mich mit meinen Gedanken und dieser Stille des Waldes alleine. Ich möchte nicht wissen, was er alles gesehen hat, welchen Abscheulichkeiten er ausgesetzt war. Ob er selbst verletzt wurde? So wie Effy? Bald, sehr bald sollte ich ihre Wunden untersuchen, sie versorgen, jetzt da wir in Sicherheit sind, zumindest für eine kurze Weile. In meinem Kopf erstelle ich mir wieder einen Plan, so wie ich's die letzten Wochen schon getan hab. Priorität hat Effy. Dann muss ich alle brauchbaren Informationen von Emily einholen und anschließend müssen wir an unsere weitere Vorgehensweise arbeiten.

Meine Beine bewegen sich wie von selbst auf die Krankenstation, die mehr ein kleines Zimmer mit einer Liege und einem weiteren ausgestattet mit allem Möglichen ist. Für jeden Drogenjunkie ein Paradies wenn man so will. Morphine, Opiate, Amphetamine, sogar Valium is im Angebot. Ich schnapp mir das Wichtigste... Schmerzmittel, Verbandsmaterial und eine Wundheilsalbe für Effy und eine Flasche Vodka, die sich im Schrank des Arztes, der Schwester oder wem auch immer er gehört hatte befand, für mich natürlich.

Als ich in unser Schlaflager komm bin ich nicht verwundert Emily bereits wach und über Effy gebeugt vorzufinden. Peinlich berührt räuspere ich mich um Emily über meine Anwesenheit zu informieren.

Es dauert ein paar Sekunden bis der Rotschopf sich aus ihrer Position bringt und zu mir schaut, zuerst mit einem äußerst eigenartigen Gesichtsausdruck dessen Bedeutung ich nicht auszumachen vermag und dann mit einem sehr Gegenteiligen Lächeln im Gesicht. „Morgen Naoms"

„Morgen Emily" Poch. Poch. Ich muss einen Moment überlegen warum ich eigentlich wieder hier bin, langsam sollte ich mich zusammenreißen. Die Objekte in meinen Händen lassen mich wieder wissen, was ich vor hatte „Ich wollte mir Effy's Wunden noch mal anschauen, wie sieht's mit ihrem Fieber aus?"

Die Braunäugige nickt verständnisvoll mit ihrem Kopf „ Ihr Fieber scheint gesunken zu sein." Sie überlegt kurz, was ich an ihrer in Falten gelegten Stirn erkennen kann, bevor sie weiter spricht „Sie zittert nicht mehr, atmet ruhiger." wieder eine sekundenlange Pause „Aber sie verkrampft oft... Ich vermute mal es sind die Schmerzen."

Passenderweise halte ich die Schmerzmittel hoch „Die dürftens tun." Ich lauf einige Schritte auf die beiden zu, immer auf der Hut ihnen nicht zu Nahe zu kommen. „Gib ihr am Besten gleich welche, dann schau ich mir die Wunden mal an"

Ich beobachte Emily wie sie Effy's kopf anhebt, ganz sanft, wie einem Säugling. Sie rüttelt die Brünette wach „Shh... hier nimm" jetzt gibt sie ihr eine Tablette in den Mund, dann ein Schluck Wasser, die zweite Tablette und noch einen Schluck. „Gut so Eff" Bevor sie Effy's Kopf wieder auf dem Kissen ablegt sagt die Verwundete was, aber ich kann es nicht ausmachen.

Emily's beinahe schon starrer Blick trifft mich „Alles in Ordnung Em.." Sie hebt ihre Hand, fällt mir mit ihrer Geste ins Wort und sagt „Fang an"

Was is denn jetzt bitte los? Liegt es an mir? Unwahrscheinlich. Ich schüttle den Gedanken ab, mache mich ans Werk. Meine Hand greift nach Effy's Shirt und für einen Augenblick überlege ich mir ob es nicht Sinnvoller wäre den Fetzen zu zerschneiden. Ich seh zu Emily rüber, sie hat sich auf das Bett gesetzt in dem ich heute morgen noch lag. Sie sieht fertig aus. Zurück zu Effy! Ein zweites Mal denke ich nicht nach, ich entscheide mich für die Schere und zerteile den Stofffetzen den Effy trägt ziemlich genau über ihren Kratzern wenn man das so nennen kann.

Sieht alles noch genauso aus wie am ersten Tag, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sich nun ein Hämatom um die Schlitzer herum gebildet hat. Kein Wunder. Ich bin keine Ärztin, ich bin nicht perfekt und ich hab ja schon gesagt, dass dies schöne Narben geben wird. Jetzt bin ich allerdings wirklich überzeugt davon.

„Wie sieht's aus?" Emily's Stimme reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken und lässt mich aufschrecken, ein geschockter Blick meinerseits wandert zu ihr herüber „Sorry" Sie grinst wieder. Also bin ich zu einer Sache wenigstens noch gut.

Konzentration Campbell! „Hm... hoffen wir, dass die Heilsalbe was dreht. Es sieht nicht zu stark entzündet aus." Ich seh mir Effy's geschundenen Körper wieder an, schmier ne ordentliche Portion von der Salbe auf die genähten Stellen und verbinde sie sofort wieder. Ungern schau ich mir diese Sache an.

„Danke" Ihre heisere Stimme ertönt.

Es kommt unerwartet und ich versteh nicht ganz, bis ich Emily wieder in die Augen sehe. Sie glänzen, glänzen mit Tränen. Oh Mann ich kann so was nicht. „Keine Ursache" ich zucke unbeholfen mit den Achseln.

Emily sitzt immer noch auf meinem Bett, sie ist ganz komisch. So anders. Ich hab sie bisher nie wirklich traurig gesehen. Campbell, du bist lächerlich... du kennst die Frau nicht lange, die Tatsache etwas komisch an ihr zu finden, was normal sein sollte in einer solchen fast schon aussichtslosen Situation ist ein wenig erbärmlich. Meine Gedanken fließen und Emily unterbricht sie auf ein Neues „Warum willst du's ihm nicht sagen?"

Ich hebe meine Rechte Braue, erstaunt über den schnellen Wechsel in ihrer Stimmlage „Glaub mir Emily, das wäre ein Fehler"

„Wieso?" Sie setzt sich aufrechter hin, leicht nach vorne gelehnt „Wieso willst du's ihm nicht sagen?" Emily stützt sich mit ihren Ellenbogen auf ihren Knien ab, ihre wässrigen Augen sind jetzt wie ausgewechselt. Gott sei dank! Ich kann mit dieser Emily wesentlich besser umgehen.

„Wenn er's erfährt dann..." Ich seh schnell zu Effy, dann zurück zu ihr und fahre mit meinem Zeigefinger über meine Kehle. Sie schnappt nach Luft, ich konnte es deutlich hören. „Tut mir Leid, Cook ist zu... zu..."

„Zu sehr wie du?" Ouch! Das tat weh. „zu Pflichtbewusst? Zu gut ausgebildet für seinesgleichen?"

Hab ich ihr irgendwas getan!? „Emily"

Sie steht auf, irgendwie sieht sie blass aus „Stimmt's?" Emily's ersten zwei Schritte, Schritte die in meine Richtung gehen.

Jetzt bin ich es, die einatmet „ Emily ich warne dich" .Poch.

„Schon gut ich will ja nichts von dir, krieg dich wieder ein Naomi" Sie zwinkert mir zu als wäre nichts gewesen und dann triffts mich wie ein Schlag, mitten ins Gesicht. Das war die Revanche! Die Rache von letzter Nacht. Nicht schlecht Fitch, nich schlecht. Das Spiel gefällt mir aber ich bezweifle, dass ich es jetzt spielen möchte. „Also Cook vorerst nichts sagen, ja?"

Ich schüttle leicht den Kopf „Nein, Cook nie etwas sagen." Nun, da sich Emily wieder bei Effy befindet, nehme ich ihren Platz auf meinem Bett ein „Wir können ihm vertrauen, keine Frage, aber bis Effy nicht vollständig gesund ist..."

„Versteh schon" Sie salutiert „Aye Ma'am „

Meine Augen verdrehen sich wie von selbst. „Ernsthaft „ ich ziehe meine Augenbrauen hoch und warte.

Sie nickt jetzt etwas einsichtiger „Okay... kein Wort zu Cook"

„Gut..." Ich fühl mich unsicher, ich hasse es mich so zu fühlen. Wenn ichs mir genau überlege möchte ich wieder alleine sein, obwohl ich weiß, dass wenn ich wieder alleine wäre, ich mir wieder wünschte diesen Wunsch nie gehabt zu haben. Menschen sind eine unglaublich komplexe und doch so simple Rasse. Sie wollen etwas das sie nicht haben können und wenn sie's einmal haben... tja dann wollen sie's nicht mehr. Weiter im Text „Wenn wir schon so beisammen sind"

Sie sieht mich an als wüsste sie schon, was kommt, doch sie lässt mich ausreden. Höflich. „Wie soll's weitergehen? Du hattest was von bewachten Zonen erzählt?"

„mhm" Sie nickt „Wir haben verschiedene Sektoren in denen nicht Infizierte leben und geschützt werden... die Evakuierungen waren schrecklich" Emily bekommt diesen leeren Blick, als hätte sie das Geschehene wieder vor Augen, ich beobachte sie nur, studiere sie, nach einer weile verwirft sie die Bilder in ihrem Kopf „Aber das willst du jetzt bestimmt nicht hören"

Ein weiteres Mal zucke ich mit den Achseln „Vielleicht ein anderes Mal, wichtig ist jetzt, welche Zone ist die, die am leichtesten und am schnellsten zu erreichen ist von hier aus"

Die kleine Rothaarige schüttelt in einer niedergeschlagenen Art den Kopf „Sektor A7 müsste um die 50 bis 100 Kilometer von hier entfernt sein aber, nein... Selbst wenn wir bis dort hin kommen, dann haben wir immer noch Effy." Ihre Augen sehen in meine, es ist ein beruhigendes und gleichzeitig beängstigendes Gefühl, das mich überkommt „Sie ist mit Sicherheit infiziert"

„Aber das muss doch nicht heißen, dass mit ihr das Selbe passiert wie mit den anderen, das hast du selbst gesagt..." Nur vage erinnere ich mich an ihre Worte, aber es hieß, wenn sie Glück hat, dann kommt sie mit Psychosen davon. „Du sagtest viele würden infiziert, nicht alle"

Ihre Augen sagen 'es tut mir Leid', sie sagt „Auf irgendeine Art und Weise werden alle, die eine Biss- oder Kratzwunde erleiden infiziert, die Auswirkungen sind nur unterschiedlich"

Moment mal... „Moooment mal... Soll das etwa heißen, dass Effy uns rein theoretisch-"

Sie lässt mich nicht zu Ende reden „Ja und nein... sie könnte uns anstecken, wenn wir ihr Blut in unseren Blutkreislauf bekommen"

„Das sind ja herrliche Aussichten Emily!" Ich hab sie verarztet, hatte ich offene Stellen in meiner Haut? Ich hab absolut keine Ahnung „Wieso zum Teufel hast du nicht früher etwas gesagt?" Meine Stimme ist wutentbrannt.

Emily sieht mich mit ihren großen braunen Augen an „Es tut mir Leid, aber was hätte ich tun sollen? Effy darf nicht sterben! Ich KANN sie nicht zurück lassen"

Okay okay... ganz ruhig Campbell, das bekommst du auch noch hin... alles eine Frage der Einstellung „Okay..."

„Okay? Das ist alles?" Sie wirkt verwirrt

„Ja okay, unsere Situation ist schon heikel genug" Ich pausiere kurz und atme tief durch „Uns jetzt zu streiten macht keinen Sinn."

„Und was hast du jetzt vor? Was sollen wir tun? Wir kommen so nicht in einen der Sektoren"

In meinem Kopf laufen die Zahnräder bereits auf Hochtouren „wir sind Angestellte unseres Staates, wir kommen da rein... aber nicht bevor Effy sich auskuriert hat" Ich zögere kurz „Die Sache ist die Ems" ihr Spitzname kommt mir einfach so über die Lippen „Wir haben nicht all zu lange Zeit" wieder atme ich durch, diesmal etwas schwerer „ich kann ihr nicht mehr als eine Woche geben"

„das heißt im Klartext?" Sie will dass ichs ausspreche .

„Wenn sie in einer Woche nicht Fit genug ist um alleine zu laufen, dann gehen Cook und ich ohne sie..." sie wird Effy nicht verlassen „ohne dich"

Emily senkt ihren Kopf „Verstehe"

Poch. Poch. Und immer noch spüre ich mein Herz bis zum Hals schlagen, doch ich kann die Ursache nicht mehr mit Sicherheit sagen.

* * *

><p><strong>Lang lang ists her und ich kann mich nur entschuldigen. Hoffe mal, dass ich bis zum nächsten mal nich wieder so lang brauch, normal aber nicht. Ich bin grad schön krank, was mir etwas Zeit verschafft =D Have a nice daaay =D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Das Gespräch mit Emily ist dann wohl hiermit beendet. Ich ziehe mich also zurück. Das wichtigste erledige ich sofort, Essen, es gibt Fertignudeln, ein Keinsterne Menü, das unter meinen Umständen zu einem Dreisterne Menü wird. Anschließend meine Trainingseinheiten, wenn wir in schätzungsweise einer Woche aufbrechen muss ich wieder in Top Form sein. Heute übertreibe ich es allerdings nicht, zu heftig waren die letzten Tage und Nächte. Nach einer schnellen, warmen Dusche geh ich zurück in unseren Schlafraum, bis dahin sind mir weder Cook noch Emily über den Weg gelaufen, doch jetzt sitzen beide vor mir, Emily's Augen sehen leicht geschwollen aus. Sie sitzen beide auf meinem Bett, Cook hat seinen Arm um sie gelegt und schaut mich mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an als ich das Zimmer betrete. Was sie ihm wohl erzählt hat? Egal. Effy liegt unverändert da, sie schläft ruhig und ich habe nicht vor ihre Ruhe zu stören. Ich geh an den beiden vorbei ohne ein Wort zu sagen, greif mir meinen Vodka, den ich vorhin aus dem Lazarett gemopst hab und verlasse den Raum wieder ohne ein Wort von Emily oder Cook wahrzunehmen, es is mir egal was sie zu sagen haben, zumindest in diesem Moment. Ich will allein sein, will meine Ruhe, ich war so lange allein und die ganze Gesellschaft, die ich plötzlich ertragen musste hat mir zu schaffen gemacht. Mit meiner Vodka Flasche in der Hand bahne ich mir meinen Weg zurück auf die Aufsichtsplattform auf der ich früher am Tag mit Cook stand.

Ich setze mich an den Rand und lasse meine Füße in der Luft baumeln, sowie meine Seele, die jetzt endlich wieder ein wenig Freiraum hat. Es ist schwer zu beschreiben, was in mir vor geht, denn ich weiß es selbst nicht genau. Ich löse den Deckel von meiner Flasche und werfe ihn in die Ferne, er schafft es nicht über den Zaun der uns Umgibt aber ich höre ein Ohrenzerfetzendes Geräusch aus dem Waldgebiet hinter ihm. Mein erster Schluck ist gierig, hastig und das Zeug brennt wie Feuer in meiner Kehle, der zweite hingegen ist sanft und wohltuend. In meinem Kopf vernetzen sich schon die Schritte die gemacht werden müssen bevor wir zu Sektor A7 können. Seit langem hab ich wieder ein Ziel vor Augen und ich werde nen Teufel tun um das aufzugeben. Ob Emily ihm von meinem Plan erzählt hat die Beiden zurückzulassen? Cook würde doch kein Mitleid haben, oder? Zugegebener Maßen... es hat mir selbst weh getan, das gesagt zu haben aber hab ich denn eine andere Wahl? Nein. Ja. N. Ich weiß es nicht! Verdammt! Und noch mal verdammt! Alleine sein ist so einfach, du musst dich um nichts und niemanden kümmern, dir keine Sorgen machen, es keinem Recht machen, außer dir selbst. Ich zieh ein wenig mehr von der klaren Flüssigkeit runter und meine ihre beruhigende Wirkung zu spüren, obwohl das mehr Einbildung als eine Tatsache ist.

Die Nacht bricht bald herein und ich erwarte sie schon sehnsüchtig. Vermutlich wie diese Kreaturen da draußen, die unsere Erde langsam einnehmen. Es ist still. Keine Vögel die zwitschern, keine Äste die knacken, keine Flugzeuge die fliegen. Nichts. Nur ich, die frische, vom Regen gereinigte Luft und jetzt die vom Treppenhaus hallenden Schritte, die einen Besucher anmelden auf den ich verzichten möchte. Tief in meinem Inneren hab ich das eklige Gefühl, nein diesen Wunsch, dass es Emily ist, aber das is mehr als Absurd. Ich will alleine sein, einfach nur für mich sein, meinen Vodka genießen und meinen Gedanken und mir ein wenig Frieden gönnen. Hinter mir öffnet sich die Tür und die Schritte kommen immer näher auf mich zu. Es könnte Effy sein, die aufgewacht ist und mich gleich hier runter schubst. Ich muss grinsen bei dem Gedanken.

Die Schritte werden langsamer und hören auf als die Person neben mir steht. Die Gestalt setzt sich neben mich, mein Blick ist immernoch nach vorne gerichtet, ich beobachte wie eine Brise die Baumkronen leicht hin und her wiegt. Eine sanfte Hand streicht über meine Hände als sie mir die Flasche aus ihnen nimmt und ich weiß es ist Emily die neben mir sitzt. Ich kann hören wie sie einen Schluck nimmt und noch einen und noch einen. Sie gibt mir die Flasche zurück in meine Hände, auch ich nehme einen Schluck und halte sie ihr wieder hin. Wir sprechen nicht, reichen nur die Flasche hin und her, so wie die Brise die Baumkronen hin und her weht. Die Stille bleibt, doch die Leere die davor da war, nun ja die ist weg.

Ich wage es zu ihr zu sehen, ihr Profil zeigt keinerlei Emotionen, wie ich vor schätzungsweise einer Sekunde sieht sie sich den Horizont an, als sei er ein Wunder der Natur, ein Hoffnungsträger, ein Versprechen für eine bessere, gesicherte Zukunft, doch das ist er nicht. Ich frage mich, was sie denkt, denkt sie an Effy? Denkt sie an ihr zuhause? Ihre Zwillingsschwester? Denkt sie daran was sie als nächstes tun oder sagen wird? Emily öffnet ihren Mund nur minimal und ein Seufzen entweicht ihm. Ihre Augen finden meine und es ist als wäre die Stille plötzlich zu einem störenden Faktor geworden. „Was ist?" sagen wir beide gleichzeitig im Chor und werfen uns „nichts" als Antwort wieder zurück. Dieser kurze, synchrone Wortwechsel zaubert nicht nur Emily ein Schmunzeln auf die Lippen. Wir sehen uns noch immer an, Emily's Blick richtet sich wieder nach vorne, schweift über das Waldstück vor uns, ihr Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich und sie sagt, als hätte sie gerade für eine kurze Zeit ein schweres Laster von ihren Schultern genommen „Es ist so... Friedlich"

„Ja..." ich lasse die Luft in meine eigene Lunge strömen „das ist es"

Es wird wieder still um uns herum und so sitzen wir zusammen und doch völlig allein. Es ist so weit. Die Sonne wirft ihre letzten Strahlen auf uns und mit ihrem Untergang kommt der Aufgang der Kreaturen die bis eben im Schatten des Waldes gelebt haben. Sie werden lauter und ächzen und kreischen, sehnen sich nach unserem Fleisch, doch noch sind wir unerreichbar für sie. Ich spüre wie Emily neben mir mit jedem Laut mehr und mehr in sich zusammen sinkt. Und mit einem Mal ist es so als würde ich von innen heraus auftauen, ich weiß nicht was genau es ist, vielleicht der Alkohol oder mein verborgener Beschützerinstinkt aber es treibt mich näher zu Emily, bis ich meinen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt habe, meine Hand liegt flach und unbeholfen auf der Seite ihres Bauches. Sie sagt nichts, legt nur ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter, ihr Körper entspannt sich.

Wieder vergeht einige Zeit, ich trinke immer noch Vodka, noch immer ist die kleine Rothaarige mir so nahe und es stört mich... für diesen Moment... nicht im Geringsten. Ich kann sie zwar nicht ansehen, aber an ihrer Atmung merke ich wie sie langsam zur Ruhe kommt und einschläft. Alle Zeit der Welt ist mir gegeben in dieser einen Nacht und ich genieße jeden Atemzug, denn ab morgen muss ich wieder ich sein. Nur noch ein kleines bisschen. Nur noch ein kleines bisschen möchte ich die Nähe zu einer anderen Person spüren und es schön finden. Ich werde gleich aufstehen, vorsichtig, ich werde Emily nicht stören, sie nicht aus ihrem Schlaf reißen. Ich werde ihren Arm um mich legen, ihre Beine mit meinem Arm heben und ich werde sie wie ein schlafendes Dornröschen hinunter tragen. Ich werde sie behutsam in ein Bett legen, ich werde sie zudecken und ihr eine gute Nacht wünschen. Ich werde jede Sekunde leben und dann... werde ich mich in mein Bett legen und wieder ich sein. Kalt. Und all das, was mir in diesem Moment etwas bedeutet werde ich vergessen und ich werde es bereuen mich so weit gehen gelassen zu haben.

„Gute Nacht Ems" noch bevor ich weiß was ich tu küss ich ihre Stirn und erschrecke mich über mich selbst. Was tu ich nur? Ich drehe mich in der Dunkelheit um, mich starren leuchtende blaue Augen an, Effy. Ich versuche ihr Gesicht im düsteren Zimmer zu erkennen aber ich sehe nur ihre Augen und... ein eigenartiges Grinsen, als wüsste sie etwas, was ich nicht weiß. Ich lege meine Stin in falten und geh ohne ein Wort zu Bett. Meine Augen schließen sich. Ich bin ich, ich bin wieder ich und wenn ich es mir so lange einreden muss bis es Wahr ist.


	7. Chapter 7

Ich wache mit einem stechenden Kopfschmerz und mindestens ebenso stechenden Blicken auf mir auf. Bevor ich mich diesen Blicken ausliefere sehe ich fast schon besorgt zu Emily's Bett herüber, doch es, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war leer. Es war mir von Anfang an klar, dass ich meine gestrigen taten bereuen würde aber nicht in dem Ausmaß. Ich stelle mich den Blicken von Effy. Sie sieht überraschend gut aus heute Morgen, nicht wirklich Gesund, aber wesentlich besser als die letzten Tage. Nach und nach formt sich wieder dieses Grinsen auf ihren Lippen. Gerade wollte ich etwas sagen aber sie kommt mir zuvor "Machs dir nicht schwerer als es ist".

"Was meinst du?" Sie könnte so viel damit meinen. Es gibt so viele verschiedene Varianten, dass es mir noch stärkere Kopfschmerzen bereitet. Worin hab ich mich da nur verstrikt?

Effy antwortet nicht sofort, sie starrt mich nur weiter an, nimmt mit ihrer zittrigen Hand das Glas Wasser, das vermutlich Cook oder Emily ihr heute Morgen hingestellt hat. Sie sieht so schwächlich aus. Langsam führt sie das Glas zu ihrem Mund, sie trinkt, das erste Mal, dass ich sie ohne fremde Hilfe trinken sehe. Von ihrem Mundwinkel fliest ein wenig der Flüssigkeit wieder aus ihrem Mund aber das lässt sie nicht weniger furchteregend wirken. "Ich sehe dich, Naomi Campbell" Sie stellt das Glas an seinen ursprünglischen Platz und fällt zurück ins Bett.

Ich sehe dich... was sie wohl damit schon wieder meinte? Diese Frau steckt voller Geheimnisse. Ich stehe auf, wahrscheinlich zu schnell, denn alles dreht sich. Jetzt muss ich mich zwei Dingen stellen... Emily und meinem Kollegen James Cook. Der Plan sollte langsam erstellt werden, damit wir bereit sind, wenn die Woche vorbei ist. Wenige Schritte später steh ich vor Effy's Bett, sie ist vollkommen weggetreten. Mit meiner rechten Hand prüfe ich ihr Fieber, sie fühlt sich immer noch verdammt heiß an, ich kann nicht genau sagen ob es besser geworden ist, ich kanns nur hoffen. Ich will die Beiden nicht zurückzulassen, ich will das nicht tun müssen.

.

.

.

.

In der Küche treffe ich auf Cook, er steht vor dem Kühlschrank, mit einer Hand am Griff der geöffneten Kühlschranktür und mit der anderen unter seinem Shirt. Er wirft seinen Kopf zurück und lacht laut auf, er dreht sich zu mir um und begrüßt mich lautstark "HEY HO! Naomio"

Ich antworte mich einem lauten schnaufen "Zu laut Cook, Kater"

"Verstanden Captain" Er salutiert, verlässt den Raum aber nicht ohne die Kühlschranktür zufallen zu lassen. Es dauert nicht lange, da kommt er mit zwei kleinen Pillen zurück, er drückt sie mir in die Hand als er an mir vorbei und zur Küchentheke läuft, dort schenkt er mir Wasser in ein Glas ein und überreicht es mir stolz "Mission erfolgreich abgeschlossen".

Er grinst über beide Ohren, ich nicke "Danke Cook".

Wir gehen beide ins Esszimmer. Emily sitzt schon am Tisch und isst etwas, das für mich aussieht wie Babybrei, sie schaut mich kurz an und ich habe das Gefühl, dass da etwas zwischen uns ist, eine Botschaft, die einfach nicht ankommen will. Cook setzt sich ihr gegenüber und ich entscheide mich spontan für den Platz neben ihm. "Gut geschlafen?" Meine eigenen Worte hören sich fremd an.

Sie lächelt, sie sieht zwar nach unten aber ich erkenne dass sie lächelt. "Ganz gut ja"

Ich nicke. Cook sieht uns abwechselnd an und hebt nur seine linke Augenbraue, ich weiß, dass er das tut, denn das tut er immer wenn er etwas absolut nicht verstehen kann aber in diesem Fall ist er nicht alleine. "Gut, Effy scheints besser zu gehen?"

Meine kläglichen Versuche ein Gespräch zu führen scheinen zu scheitern. "Heute Morgen hat sie mit mir geredet" Es erstaunt mich, dass Cook sich einklingt, noch mehr erstaunt mich, dass er sich mit Effy unterhält und ich es nicht merke. Ich muss vorsichtiger sein, ich darf nicht so fest schlafen.

Cooks Worte scheint Emily's Interesse geweckt zu haben "tatsächlich? Was hat sie gesagt?"

Er zuckt mit den Achseln "Nicht viel, aber das Mädchen hats nicht leicht. Ich glaube sie spricht oft im Fieberwahn aber dann, ganz plötzlich ist sie völlig klar, es ist als ob sie langsam zu sich findet"

"Das hoffe ich sehr" Emily sieht mich wieder an, nur flüchtig aber immerhin.

Um dieser komischen atmosphäre wenigstens für einen Augenbick zu entkommen nehm ich die zwei Pillen die Cook mir gegeben hat in den Mund und spüle sie mit einem großen Schluck Wasser herunter. Ich will es nicht sagen aber ich muss "Wir sollten uns überlegen wie wir hier unbeschadet raus kommen, zu Sektor A7"

Cook nickt, Emily wendet sich voll und ganz ihrem Brei zu und tut grad so als hätte sie mich nicht gehört. Sie ist sicher verwirrt und sauer und... ich meine ich kann es ihr nicht verübeln, vor wenigen Stunden noch hab ich sie in meine Arme geschlossen und jetzt... deute ich an, sie eventuell hier zu lassen. Ich wünschte ich könnte ihr sagen, dass ich das nicht will, dass ich nichts lieber wollen würde als Effy und sie mitzunehmen. Alles worauf ich hoffen kann ist ein Wunder, ein kleines Wunder in einer aussichtslosen Situation.

.

.

.

.

"Emily"

"Was? Was Naomi?"

Sie ist rasend vor Wut "könntest du mir sagen, was genau los is?"

"Was genau los ist?" Sie wirft ihre Arme in die Luft "was hier los ist? Ich dachte das könntest du mir sagen, du musst damit aufhören und zwar schnell"

"Womit aufhören?" ich bin eine ahnungslose Seele.

"Du, du bist... ich meine... was war das gestern?"

"Ich war nett, eine nette Geste?" ich zucke mit den Achseln.

Sie verdreht ihre Augen "du bist eiskalt, dann denke ich, du würdest ein bisschen menschlicher werden, vielleicht sogar... ich weiß nicht" ich will sie nicht unterbrechen also tu ichs nicht, sie braucht eine Sekunde, dann redet sie weiter "vielleicht sogar eine Freundin für mich sein und dann... willst du mich und Effy wieder los werden"

Ich zucke unbeholfen mit den Achseln und antworte ihr auch wenn ichs nicht will "ich muss professionell sein" eine Freundin sein? Effy und sie los werden? Ich würde nichts lieber tun als sie zu behalten. Emily zu behalten.

Meine Aussage lässt sie jedoch noch mehr in eine Raserei verfallen. Sie sieht so unheimlich wütend aus, wie ein Vulkan kurz vor seinem Ausbruch bebt sie "Deine Professionalität kannst du dir sonst wo hin stecken!" sie stöst mir ihren Zeigefinger so dermaßen in meine Schulter, dass es mich kurz zurückwirft.

Das ist es, was nun auch meine Wut entfesselt, niemand fässt mich an, ich packe ihr Handgelenk und zieh sie näher an mich, ich sehe mit meinen glühenden Augen in ihre, wir sind uns so Nahe, dass ich ihren Atem spüre. Ich muss sicher sein, dass meine Worte, meine Aktionen sie verbrennen so lange ich die Oberhand habe "Pass auf Emily, ich sags dir nur einmal, also hör mir genau zu" Sie wirkt immer kleiner, ihr Ausdruck verändert sich zunehmend in einen beinahe schon... ängstlichen? Ich darf jetzt nicht schwach werden "ich..." ich werde doch schwach? Nein. "Ich will, ich will euch mitnehmen, doch wenn es nicht anders geht, bleibt mir auch keine andere Wahl. Ich würde alles daran setzen um euch heil hier raus zu bringen. Ich mag zwar kalt und abweisend wirken, mein Herz mag sich zwar schon vor langer Zeit in einen Stein verwandelt haben aber... du lässt es wieder schlagen, aufleben. Aufgeben liegt mir nicht im Sinn" Das war nicht das was ich sagen wollte.

Jetzt bin ich es die verunsichert wird. Plötzlich ist die Nähe zu Emily in den Vordergrund gerückt. Sie sieht mir immer noch tief in die Augen, ihre Wut scheint in den Hintergrund gefallen zu sein, denn nun ist da was anderes, etwas das ich nicht zu beschreiben vermag. Ich will mich losreißen, will meinen Griff um ihr Handgelenk lösen und verschwinden aber irgendwas hält mich fest. Sie lehnt sich weiter zu mir, etwas huscht über ihr Gesicht, ein Ausdruck der Bedauerung und dann wird alles Still. Die Zeit scheint in Zeitlupe voranzugehn, sie kommt mir immer näher und mit einem Mal, hält die Zeit an, sie bleibt stehen, Emilys Lippen berühren meine. Sanft, leicht, ein schauer durchfährt mich. Ich sehe wie sich ihre Augen langsam schließen, mit ihren Lippen auf meinen, sie sind warm und weich. Ich rühre mich nicht, versuche nur dieses Gefühl festzuhalten. Die Zeit hat einen eigenartigen Rhythmus, sie nimmt wieder ihre übliche Geschwindigkeit an, Emily löst sich von mir, ihre Lippen verlassen meine und es dauert nicht lange, da Atmet sie laut ein, öffnet ihre Augen, sieht mich mit einem erschrockenem Blick an und im Nu ist sie weg und ich stehe da, mit meinen Fingerkuppen an meinen Lippen und starre ins Nichts. Was soll ich jetzt bitte tun? Was war das? Meine Lage wird immer verzwickter.


End file.
